User talk:Yuy168
Welcome Hi, welcome to Multiverses Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Yuy168 page. Multiverses Wiki is a wiki where you can create your own species, planets, and/or technology and help contribute to a virtual universe! Before you start making planets, please make an organism, robot, or piece of technology! Once you're ready to start making planets, please contact a admininistrator! I'm really looking forward to contributing with you, please take a look at my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Holbenilord (Talk) 15:53, August 29, 2011 Hi there and welcome to Multiverses. First of all, as a initiation test, you should create something small, like a creature, rock, plant, location etc for an existing planet. InfiniteCreator 15:54, August 29, 2011 (UTC) You may not be a grammar nazi, but I am. Pinguinus impennis 17:22, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, why not. It's your universe as well. InfiniteCreator 11:14, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Yuy: stop uploading copyrighted files. Pinguinus impennis 15:08, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Paragraphs Vrah Last Blade watched the target through his scope. His satisfaction came from how unprepared and happy the mark was... right until the kill. Last Blade's finger curled around the trigger of his Vampron Sniper Rifle, modded into 1.8m of death. Now he pulled the trigger, and watched the Salsene slump to the ground. Chuckling gently, he got up and stepped casually off the roof. He hit the passing truck with a thud, and hid himself under the canvas. A chip of 8100 pecus was there, along with a message of thanks from his customer. He grabbed the money and smashed the message. The truck stopped, and he climbed out. Three Skarg stood in front of him, sizing him up. "Give us your money." Last Blade cocked his head. "Do you really want this?" Another Vrah stepped out. "Money is money. Hand it over." With a flash, each produced their blade and they met in mid-air. They grinned at each other. "Let's see what you're made of. By Kresh, it'll be me who stands at the end." They attacked again, parrying and lunging, parrying and lunging. They stepped apart, exhausted. The Skarg stepped forward and rammed Last Blade into the ground, punching and punching, breaking all his ribs. He groaned, and the other Vrah stood above him. "Thanks for the money!" WIth a gunshot, all was black. Iridi Beleph climbed out of the ship, his four clawed feet making easy work of the rough ground. His rifle was strapped to his back, and he wore light armour in preparation for the assault. Lenos and Kesn were there too, right behind him. They raced to the edge of the cliff, and looked down at the Flesh Thief encampment. The Thieves' ship sat at the centre, a sitting duck. Kesn drew his Shock RIfle, and fired. The ship broke open with a mushroom cloud, metal flying everywhere. The Thieves were in a panic, unable to see these silent attackers. The Iridi teams all around the gorge began to open fire, and bullets shot through the air. Flesh Thieves fell by the dozen, red mingling with the moist dirt. "Now charge!" Cried Beleph, and they went onto their hind legs. Guns pounding, they cleared one tent, and then another, and then another. "Klitching Thieves." Lenos muttered. Lenos was full of hatred, a xenophobic. He didn't even like their allies. Beleph patted him on the shoulder. "There are always more." TYG HolbenilordTalk 16:38, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Response Hello there! I'll be happy to talk to you, but I sort of don't know how to use the chat yet (I'm new here...) : P BlueFrackle 01:39, October 3, 2011 (UTC) I think i'll be able to write more of the Auctor story in an hour or two. HolbenilordTalk 11:33, October 4, 2011 (UTC) hey i'm back hey this is haloboy 123 Hello Yuy, i'm gonna start working on their history I'm gonna start a new one, you can get on if you want. I'm starting a chat Done with the Mind Eaters.Haloboy123 00:45, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Dude im not with the axis, im with the allies, I hope.Haloboy123 07:14, December 3, 2011 (UTC) On Your Userpage I notice how on your userpage the only Master Plan you do not mention is mine. Wise choice :) The Auctors would get completely and utterly blown up by the Verplaatsen :) Toothless100 - Talk to me 16:12, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Mibbit I prefer it, it's easier to read, has more functionality, and is quicker. HolbenilordTalk 10:55, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Story: New Friends i finished the prologue(seen from the Dweller side and introducing the story). I'd say for chapter 1 you try to fit the story with the events of the prologue(if possible)like the Auctors preparing the planet killer and choosing some random planet. anyways, if you need help with something, feel free to ask :D What did I do? Why did you remove me from chat? I didn't do anything! -Zeokx, also known as Zeo, the spirit of balance. 20:03, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Storying right now HolbenilordTalk 13:54, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Plot of the Story: New Friends To clear up things i'm gonna write a short summary here to let you know how i was planning to make the story: *Auctor Fleet(World-ship and 250-500 ships)near colony *World-ship destroys colony due to bad relations with the Astin and Yhang *Dwellers arrive to investigate *KA arrive to investigate *Dwellers and Auctors open fire at each other(Dwellers losing at first) *Boarding parties *Boarding parties killed, NOVA rounds(artificial supernova's :D )are fired destroying a portion of the Auctor Fleet. *Dwellers slightly winning the battle *KA attacking the Dwellers, Dwellers are losing again *The Nubrox appear firing at the KA and destroying enough ships in the process to make them retreat. *Nubrox being hit by several SEED's who got through the defence fire. *Dwellers retreat with the AoL *Qwatko(Dantey Norias)is being presented by the AoL to the Dwellers *Dwellers on high alert, preparations for full scale war are finished. Liberus unable to help *Dantey provides technology to aid in the defence *Dwellers(try to)protect a colony which is being attacked by Auctors *Dwellers succeed to evacuate but have to abandon the planet after a World-ship arrives *Nubrox is repaired and AoL joins the fight again *Aqanot-Fleet and the Wigiyuk-Fleet are destroyed, Dwellers fearing exctinction *Dantey Norias's weapons are finished *Weapons are succesfull, but Dwellers are too few and weakened to fight back at this moment on *Auctors stay at the borders of the NVDE *Dwellers gain some strength again and can re-take their borders slightly *Dwellers gain mayor victory(alas, they think they do) *Dwellers empire borders fixed again *Auctors full might(or several gathered fleetsWorld-ships including)invading the Dweller empire *Dwellers losing many planets *Dwellers retreat to Mu'untô to make last stand *Auctors arrive to destroy last Dweller resistance(about 15.000 ships left) *Aians interfere saving the Dwellers from extinction and driving the Auctors back to Imperius *Valecs join the war *Huge intergalactic war starts *Ending... :D If you wish to add something or edit parts go ahead. But this was what i had in mind :) (PS: Auctors were losing slightly, but World-ship was gonna tear Dwellers apart eventually. <---Reason why i wanted to be able to destroy a portion of the Auctors Fleet) Horakoeri, Emperor of the Dweller Empire and possible planner of your doom... 12:49, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Was AFK, did you want to ask a question? HolbenilordTalk 15:42, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Chat Wikia chat never works for me. I think it's cause I use Internet Explorer 7. We can talk on Mibbit though. I'll be on #medievaluniverses and #multiverseschat. Toothless100 - Talk to me 13:57, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Julth War I made the Julth War. You should have asked me. As for your question, I'm gonna have to say no. Cause you don't know enough about how the war started to do it correctly. Sorry. If you like, though, you can write a story taking place during the Julth War, just not at it's beginning. Pinguinus impennis 00:46, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Sure, what do you need me to write? A sample scene, showing Julth psychology? I can do that. Pinguinus impennis 02:03, November 28, 2011 (UTC) I think there's too great a risk of discontinuity. HolbenilordTalk 16:29, December 3, 2011 (UTC) But confusion is bad. Time travel is more trouble than it's worth, IMO HolbenilordTalk 16:36, December 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: Gehennians The Gehennians were actually a collaborative species: Meta5 provided the basic concept, and all the other users (including me :D) expanded on the idea. You can certainly create an individual, just try to follow the same basic "formula" as the other ones. :) Pinguinus impennis 19:28, December 11, 2011 (UTC) No, sorry. Mibbit attempted to download software onto my computer without my consent, so I don't go there anymore. :( Pinguinus impennis 19:35, December 11, 2011 (UTC) That could work out well! I do need some new species... did you see my new blog post? User blog:Pinguinus/Contest!. Pinguinus impennis 23:03, December 11, 2011 (UTC) I don't feel like chatting right now. Anyway, are you interested in joining the Lucifer Contest? Pinguinus impennis 23:08, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Please, don't make anything more powerful than the Kerarans. I need the Kerarans to remain the most powerful race in Lucifer. :r Pinguinus impennis 23:12, December 11, 2011 (UTC) OK, here's a quick concept scribble: Name: Chereen Appearance: Lemur-like sapients, with pointy ears. Pinguinus impennis 23:36, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Remember Timezones Well you ain't got nothing that could beat the Irihil and even if you did i wouldn't let you :) HolbenilordTalk 12:20, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Note about the Klutsi Alliance The KA have withdrawn a big portion of their troops and ships to defend their space of the Obscura Galaxy against a possible threat, the Fleet of Voids. I thought i'd let you know because they're your allies :P less opposition for the Dwellers now :3 Inactivity Why'd you tell me? HolbenilordTalk 16:56, January 15, 2012 (UTC) There is no single 'pure' energy type. To get the most bang from your matter though, antimatter. HolbenilordTalk 11:00, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I couldn't chat... Sorry. I might be able to chat at 7:30-ish or 3 at eastern time. Yes, I go to school. I already have a good idea for my sapients, and it would be great to have you help. I'll post something in chat if you're there.Orangutans99 02:10, January 30, 2012 (UTC) FYI - I run on eastern time. Orangutans99 02:10, January 30, 2012 (UTC) I can probably do that. :) Pinguinus impennis 19:22, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, current computer won't do chat. Send me a message in a DYD template. Example of DYD template. Pinguinus impennis 19:56, February 26, 2012 (UTC) I guess it sounds OK. I had the idea that perhaps my species could be a race of predominantly mercenaries, whom one of the sides hires for the war effort. Pinguinus impennis 20:33, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Shockandawe I prefer to ignore those kinds of people you find there- you'll very rarely get them to take in what you're saying, let alone understand it. HolbenilordTalk 10:14, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I'll join chat. Orangutans99 00:35, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Meh, where are you in chat?? Orangutans99 00:52, March 9, 2012 (UTC) sorry I've been gone so long, surgery, family issues, school, and other things have kept me away Haloboy123 08:52, March 26, 2012 (UTC) What would you like to use them for? HolbenilordTalk 21:49, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Well... alright, just don't have any of them talk or anything else that wouldn't make sense HolbenilordTalk 09:58, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Damned, that means my plans will be interrupted D:< thnx a lott holben ;P Horakoeri, Ruler of stuff and Cataclyst of your Doom 10:44, March 31, 2012 (UTC) I didn't get any of that xD Are people willing to do it or not? Also, extended weekend for me this weekend so i'll be able to come online :D Maybe make something to nag the Auctors :P Horakoeri Warning Do not tell SR that he can't change the wiki with his plans. He is an extremely powerful admin, second only to Holbenilord. Telling him he can't change the wiki with the Plan is a perfect example of the infamous 'Bullying a Dragon' trope. Just consider yourself lucky that I am not an admin, otherwise you would find your sorry little ass blocked forever. Who the hell Did this? AWC? better check the history. Anyways, You can't block someone unless they break the rules multiple times and me and styro are good friends. Im saying that the core aspects will always remain the same and that you can't reinvent the wheel. It's the same object with the same purpose, and don't threaten people with "I would ban you if i was an admin," I have been here much longer and this whole wiki is a giant "MINE IS BETTER!!!" "NO MINE IS!!!" "NO MINE!" "ok.... :( " Can't take you serious anymore Yuy, ever since you changed your profile picture to an obese Donald Duck I can't seem to take you serious anymore...any ideas on how to resolve this problem without changing it because it cheers up my day? :D Horakoeri, Ruler of stuff and Cataclyst of your Doom 15:02, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Chat No, I can't. I'm flattered that every Tom, Dick and Harry on the site wants to talk to me on chat, but it's simply not possible. My current machine has the chat/Mibbit capacity of a coffee mug. A broken coffee mug at that. :P Pinguinus impennis 16:58, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Beg some more and I'll consider it... :P Nah, I'll go write something again I guess :) Horakoeri, Ruler of stuff and Cataclyst of your Doom 16:08, June 23, 2012 (UTC) I noticed your message on AWC's talk page while nosing around in recent activity, shall I join the magical mibbit? Orangutans99 00:41, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Yuy, I don't want to write a Tartarus vs. Hox story. Well, I see that AWC has not agreed to the TVH story, but still to the chat? I'd like one of your species to enter polemos, since things are kinda turning into a beefing up war with the Vorians vs Aians and now SR has threatened to 'trounce us all.' To the chat? Orangutans99 01:05, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Time for un-Planny story? Hey, Yuy, do you have time for a collab story without any Plan in it? I need someone to write as *INSERT SPECIES HERE* for the Solstelek's introduction. WC is probably writing in the first bit, as the Cyberteeth, so you won't need to be there through all the story. -Eo